


Night Flight

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, F/F, Flying, Halloween, Temperature Play, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: High above the ground, the wind is cold but Luna's skin is so warm.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Night Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 round of [HP Halloween](http://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org), using gracerene's prompt _thestral ride_.

Ginny's usually the expert on flying, but when they're mounted on a thestral, Luna takes the reins. She's learnt to hold the beast in check, still swift but not breakneck as they soar over glittering towns, under twinkling stars.

Adrenaline courses through Ginny's body, arms wrapped tightly round Luna's waist, cheek pressed into her shoulder. The beating of those great wings bounces them together in an intimate rhythm; Luna's backside rubs insistently between Ginny's parted thighs.

Ginny's lips and tongue find the side of Luna's neck, exploring there. Luna presses back against her, then yelps when Ginny's fingers, icy from the wind, creep beneath her jumper. Her warm belly feels burning-hot to Ginny's touch, and even moreso her breasts—a gratifying scorch under Ginny's palms as she teases Luna's nipples to tight, chilled attention.

Luna's grip on the reins slackens, and the thestral bolts, careening across the sky. Both girls' shrieks of delighted laughter whip back behind them in the wind as they cling to him, to one another. And for years and decades afterward, the people below will swear there were witches, cackling in their wild flight past the pale face of the moon on the night of Halloween.


End file.
